The Night Raiders
by Blue-Flame-Snake
Summary: Jack Sparrow finds himself under two debts. But can he get on with his Sea life if these sudden bandits come onto his ship every night and raid all of his treasures and belongings? The crew will either have to put up with it or fight altogether... But there are way too many raiders to fight. Can Jack and the crew find a way out of this? Or will they have to surrender and lose all..
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**The Night Raiders **_**Is one of my best books I think I've decided to make so far. Yes, it might not seem so great from the title, but if you just please give my book chance, maybe you might find out that you like it. Thank you so much! **

**I WILL UPDATE WHENEVER I GET THE CHANCE!**

* * *

The sails flapped wildly overhead as the Black Pearl trudged slowly and steadily through the waters of the open seas.

The crew hustled back and forth, like any other day as well. Joshamee Gibbs looked over at Captain Jack Sparrow, his loyal friend and cap'n since anyone could remember. Gibbs gave Jack a small nudge. "Tis a fine day Cap'n, what with the latest storm clouds settling in behind us and a mild wind blowing at our backs, what more could we ask for?" Gibbs pointed out as Jack slightly turned the wheel of the ship.

Jack nodded. "Aye, that be true mate" Though he turned to face Gibbs, his eyes never left the seas.

Gibbs normally sat around with Jack on lazy days as these, but this day seemed oddly different from the rest he's had. This day seemed as boring as it could get, and the only reason why Gibbs was trying to brighten the day was to pull into Tortuga or something.

_Tortuga may be fun, but I'll have to wait it out before suggesting it to the Cap'n, _He thought to himself.

Sure, Jack too liked to visit Tortuga for the existence of rum and all, but the past weeks and months Jack was intent on staying on the seas to get more of the newer recruits steady to sea life or something..

_They may be gettin' they're sealegs already by the looks of it, _Gibbs joked in his mind.

Jack then suddenly interrupted Gibbs' thoughts, "Oi, what be on your mind, Gibbs?" Jack suddenly asked as he glanced upwards once or twice to check on the blowing sails from above.

Gibbs was a bit taken aback by Jack's promptness. "W-Well, Cap'n, now that ye mention it... I was a whee bit thinking of our old Tortuga is all, and maybe I thought we could-" Gibbs was cut off.

"What an excellent idea mate!" Jack's eyes grew wide and a small grin positioned his face.

"Tis?" Gibbs was aghast. After all this waiting, Jack was in for it?

"Aye, tis" Jack gave a lopsided grin before he strutted down to the decks, and began calling out oncoming orders. Gibbs then rushed into action along with several other crewmembers.

* * *

"Steady now!" Jack snapped as Ragetti, Pintel, Arnold, Bench, Hugo, and a few other snobby crewmembers took action and went to lower one of the first rowboats down that led to Tortuga. The row was a little longer than expected but once Jack reached the shores, he couldn't wait to get his hands on some rum.

"Gibbs, make sure MY beloved Pearl doesn't get taken from under me nose" Jack turned over his shoulder to shout the words at his first mate before he left them to it.

Jack walked around a bit, drank many times, chatted to a few other drunken women and men before he finally strutted back to the docks. No, he wasn't quite ready to make sail yet. He still liked the fact that Gibbs had brought up the idea of sailing to Tortuga.

_Buggar, why didn't I think of that? _

Jack shrugged and then lifted himself up onto a cluster of barrels at one end of the docks. A few ways down, there were some hasty men fighting over who knows what, but Jack calmly ignored the scoundrels.

His gaze flicked up into the foggy-clouded sky next, watching each star twinkle from within it's position. He felt so drunk at the moment, he had not heard the sound of footsteps that came hustling down the docks.

"JACK!"

Jack felt his head shift from a headache after drinking all of that rum.

"Mmmm.. go away Gibbs" Jack flew his head back onto the upper barrel to the one he sat on and closed his eyes. The voice suddenly though startled him again.

"JACK SPARROW!"

Suddenly it hit him. That voice. That Hispanic voice... There was but one pirate of whom it belonged too.

Jack groggily opened his eyes, thinking he was dreaming. "Whoa, Whoa... A-Angelica?" Jack flinched at the name as he spoke. C-Could it really be? Could it be the woman, whom he had left stranded on some marooned island after so many years?... Wait.. how long had it really been? Five... No.. six years maybe?

"JACK!" A hard fist struck him in the face, making him topple from his barrels onto the damp docky wooden floor.

Jack finally came to his senses. "What the heck, Woman!?" He opened his eyes to see Angelica finally... but... there was another woman with her?

"W-...W-Women?" Jack corrected himself. Angelica rolled her eyes at him, annoyance sparking within their blackened pupils like they used too.

And yet she was as beautiful as Jack could have ever remembered. Her curly stranded red-brown hair was fluffed up against the monstrous cold night while she wore her usual pirating outfit with a stocky, long sleeved white shirt from underneath. Her feathered hat was not atop her head though, and instead she wore her blue camo bandana.

Just behind Angelica though stood... Annamaria!?

Annamaria wore the usual on the other hand. Just a shabby white shirt with a small brown vest and waist belt with usual boots and dainty pants.

"Get up!" Annamaria growled.

Jack only stayed where he was positioned from on the docks. "Wha?-How did you get off that island and what in the bloody world are you doin' e're Anna?" Jack questioned, thinking this actually WAS a dream now.

Angelica bared her teeth before yanking him up off the ground from his collar around his shirt.

"Ok ok! Geez!" Jack yelped as he was pulled to his feet. "Can I help you?" He then awkwardly stated, a small cocky look painting his face.

"Course you can! You owe me a boat Jack! You know so!" Annamaria blurted suddenly, without giving Angelica even the time to open her mouth.

Jack only narrowed his eyes. "This be the bloody little reason why you averted me private time?" Jack sagged. Annamaria only held her ground, yet Angelica gave a very slight regrettable look.

Jack then turned to Angelica, her lovely face making him just wanting to melt on the spot. Annamaria caught sight of this look and slapped him dead on the face.

"Woman!" Jack snarled after spitting a few drops of blood out. Annamaria gave only a small "hmm" in response before Angelica stepped forward to speak. "Jack, You left me on that forsaken spit of land and left me... What do I ask of now? I need my ship, and your helping me to get it" Angelica prompted, crossing her arms irritably.

Jack felt like a merchant sailor or something!

_WHAT AM I? A FairyGodMother!?_

Jack gulped down the urge to respond too harshly though and replied only through clenched teeth. "Luv, the idiotic man named Hector has taken your father's ship. It wasn't really your ship dearest" Jack explained, getting a small confused look from Annamaria, seeming she had no idea at what they were talking about.

"Was too Jack! I was first mate, and I want MY ship back..." Angelica defended herself.

Jack only stared blankly back at the two women for a moment longer before nodding very slowly.

_Don't know what I be getting me self into..._

"But of course... Promises are promises. And e're ol' Jacky keeps up with em" Jack gave a small smirk which none of the females mearly replied too.

* * *

**Ok thank you for reading! I know this chapter was kinda slow, but the adventure starts soon! Please review if you enjoyed, and I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

How was Jack going to help TWO very different women get TWO very different ships? Sure, Annamaria wouldn't care what kind of ship she got, but then there was Angelica. She needed to get back her beloved Queen Anns Revenge.

Jack tried to roll these uncomforting thoughts out of his head though as he was pulled back onto the Pearl by Gibbs. "What took ye so long, Cap'n?" Gibbs questioned as soon as Jack was aboard.

Jack flashed his teeth before nodding cooly to the longboat he rowed in.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, confused, before he strutted to the longboat to see for himself.

"Aye?" Gibbs was aghast to see Jack's old flame, Angelica, and a very... err... forgotten woman, Annamaria.

Gibbs jerked his head back to Jack. "Are these two lovely ladies comin' aboard?" Gibbs asked, quite shocked that Jack was whoring... well.. TWO girls.

"Their not whores Gibbs if that's what you mean!" Jack narrowed his eyes, irritably.

"Their... Damsels if you should say it" Jack corrected it next, shooing Gibbs off to fetch the ladies up.

Jack then strutted to is cabin, his head swarming with thoughts. What should he bloody do? He could find a random port and commandeer a ship for Annamaria, it's that simple. But to help Angelica track down Hector and retrieve the Revenge.

_But I have too... Can't do for one and not do for the other..._

Jack sighed, and then closed the door, feeling utterly alone at the moment with these dependent thoughts. He then headed for his bed for some rest... Tomorrow he'd figure this out... Hopefully

* * *

Angelica watched as Jack headed for his cabin. Why did this seem so hard for him? I mean, wasn't he the infamous CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW?

Gibbs suddenly though breaks her thoughts with a nudge. "Coming ma'lady?" Gibbs asked.

Angelica sighed heavily, her thoughts draining away. "Err, yes" She answered, and with that she followed Gibbs and Annamaria below deck. As they entered the crew-room, Annamaria fell in beside Angelica, her face grizzled with annoyance.

Angelica turned to her, frowning. "What's your problem?" She asked, quite bewildered all of a sudden. "Meh, Jack puts us in the crew-room? With dirty ugly scoundrels? Not the Captain I remember" Anna explained. Angelica rolled her eyes at this comment. Where else would they sleep? With the Captain!?...

_Well... that could be a thought-_

Angelica stopped her drifting mind instantly though. Sleeping with Jack? That was in the past!

She and Anna were then led to two hanging bed hammocks. Barrels of all sorts surrounded the room edges, and empty rum bottles littered the cold, wooden ground and puddles swamped the floors and corners as well... probably from the leaking floor above and cannon-windows.

"This is where we're going to sleep?" Angelica snapped as she saw the hideous sights. Anna only sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

Gibbs swallowed uneasily at this comment. "W-Well we normally don't have lady... guests on our ship.. So...-" Gibbs trailed off. Apparently he wasn't accustomed at talking to women.

"Whatever, thanks" Angelica muttered, shooing Gibbs away with a small flick of her wrists.

Gibbs nodded before hustling off, leaving Angelica and Annamaria to it.

After a few moments of silence Angelica sat down on one of the hammocks. It swayed slightly, making her realize how hard it was going to be, just to sleep on it tonight. A slight movement could flip you to the floor.

Maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad idea to sleep with Jack?... No! Never!

She sighed and looked towards Annamaria, who's face was screwed up at the hammock beds.

Angelica sighed. This was going to be a long trip...

* * *

The next day the deck was as busy as ever. Storm clouds were gathering fast on the horizon ahead, and Jack was determined to outrun the clouds.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called early that day, the faint dainty sunlight that partly beamed through the clouds, streaking his face every now and then. Gibbs rushed up, out of breath. "A-A-A-...AYE Cap'n!?" Gibbs panted, coming to stand beside his friend.

Jack scanned the deck, as the crew rushed back and forth. He paused before he continued. "Fetch me the damsels" Jack gave a slight grin at the word 'damsels'.

Gibbs only rolled his eyes and nodded. "Aye" he muttered before rushing below deck.

Jack pondered for a moment while he had a second of alone time. What should he tell them? He couldn't just let his vows go...

And yet he had no time to track Barbossa down and make him another new enemy. Jack had enough on his mind now!

"Jack.." Angelica's thick Spanish accent, surprised him suddenly from his thoughts as Gibbs reappeared with her and Annamaria.

"Ahem, thanks Gibbs, that'll be all" Jack nodded, rubbing his beard with interest at what he was about to tell these women. Gibbs disappeared below deck again after the thanks, leaving Jack alone with the two damsels.

There was a pause of silence before Anna spoke up. "Well?..." She prompted.

Jack's voice gagged in his throat. "Ahem, well err... About our agreements" He began slowly, and rather awkwardly. Angelica instantly gave him a small glare. "You aren't backing out are you?" She snarled, each tone filled with arrogance and her usual Spanish tone.

Jack flinched slightly at this. "Well, no my dearest it's just..." He stopped. He couldn't find the right words. What if he said something to piss these girls? Now, Knowing Angelica more than Annamaria, he knew how her temper was easy to set off, but Anna's? He had no serious clue.

"We're waiting" Angelica crossed her arms demandingly.

Jack felt a small hint of irritation for his clumsiness with words. "What I'm trying to say is... Ladies, this is a big request, for me to just set sail at your every command and all" He explained, not giving them even a second to reply earnestly.

"So, I...I-I might as well-" He was interrupted though by Annamaria. "Finding me a suitable ship isn't very hard Sparrow!" She spat.

Angelica only took a small step back, letting her gaze fall to the ground. Jack seeing this disappointed reaction in the Spanish pirate, he couldn't help but correct himself again. "N-No, I'm not saying I'm giving up. I-I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the one, the only!" He mused, getting the slightest smile from Angelica after these words.

Anna yet only pushed onwards. "Then get me to a free port and find me a ship Sparrow!" She yelled, making Jack take an unsure step back.

Jack was intently about to reply to this though when surprisingly Angelica stepped into the quarrel. "If your so intent on finding a ship, why don't you do it yourself, you helpless whore!?" Angelica snapped bitterly, not wanting to continue this discussion any longer.

Annamaria's mouth made an 'O' shape before she only snorted and turned heel. "I'll still be wanting my ship" She muttered darkly before she headed back downstairs.

Jack then looked back at Angelica, gratefully, and yet she only turned away as well, fatal displeasure showing in her dark eyes, leaving one very stunned Jack.

* * *

**Sorry for slow chapter. Please leave a review though! The story get's better and faster soon, and then the adventure starts! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

A faint drizzle started that evening, causing most of the crew to mindlessly head under the deck more. Jack stood next to the wheel, his head held high through the oncoming storm.

He couldn't help but keep thinking of what he should do. Help them or?... No.. Yes... Well.. No... No, Yes.. UGH!

Jack was about to call for Cotton to take over the wheel when suddenly, out of no where, through the mistic drizzling rain, he could just make out a small figure... no... large figure...

It soon took the form as a shadowy lookin' ship, seeming the foggy rain was blinding his senses at the moment. A small twinge of fear sparked from within Jack's chest. Who would be sailing this far out at sea?... And in this terrible state of weather to top that.

* * *

Angelica stared lazily over at Anna. Their facial expressions both uncomfortable within the presence of each other, at the moment from the incident earlier within the day.

Anna gave a small glare, which Angelica only mildly returned. What the heck was wrong with this... whore!?

Angelica couldn't help but then smirk at the thought of Jack having to put up with this idiotic whore from the past. She gave a soft giggle, thinking how angry Anna would get if Angelica told her she was calling her a whore.

_I'm no whore though... Men think their so tough, well women can be just as fierce... Well most of us._ She casted a dainty glance at Anna, who was staring at her critically.

Anger and sudden confusion clouded Angelica's thoughts. What was with this girl? She was just about to open her mouth to criticize her when suddenly though, there was a loud bellow from above deck.

"TO STATIONS! QUICKLY!"

This sudden noise caused Anna to jump and flip her hammock over, causing her to collide head-first with the floor beneath. Angelica only gave a small laugh in reply to this.

"Shut up, you foreign creature!" Anna spat from her sprawled position after she regained her breath.

This made Angelica flinch from sudden hurt and anger. "You first, You demonio patético!" She snapped back, but suddenly the swarm of moving gents caught her attention next.

_What's happening on deck?..._

She had been so caught up in arguing with Anna, that she had totally forgotten the incident on deck.

"What's going on?" She muttered to herself before she rushed up stairs, leaving Anna.

On deck, strangers stood about almost everywhere. They wore black coats, belts, masks, and boots. Confusion quickly clouded Angelica's head. She had never seen anything like these... pirates were they? She had no clue.

She could just hear Jack's familiar voice rise from above all the other yelling, and yet there was no fighting... odd.

"Whoa whoa, mates, who are you to tell me off? I am Captain Ja-" Something cut Jack off though. A voice probably from the sounds of it.

Just then Annamaria came bustling up next to Angelica, her nose slightly bleeding from her fall and her hair frizzily fluffed slightly. "What the heck is going on here?" Anna asked, her eyes narrowing as soon as she saw the unfamiliar guests.

Angelica turned sharply to her. "Don't know, why don't you ask them?" She prompted, in a naughty tone, making Anna look slightly taken aback a little.

* * *

"You wanna be sunk, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow? You do as I say and your 'beloved' Pearl will be safe" One very tall black masked man rumbled to Jack in a thick deep tone.

Jack was taken aback too much. Everything was happening all so suddenly. Just a few seconds ago he was steering his wheel with dignity and the next thing you know, these scoundrels were leaping onto HIS ship!? What kinda thing happens that often?...

"Look-" Jack began self consciously, but another masked man from behind him suddenly grabbed his neck, bent his head back, and held a dagger suddenly to Jack's throat, causing Jack to splutter with surprised words.

"No more sass, Sparrow" The main 'leader' if that's what you wanted to call it demanded. "Agree or die" He demanded next, in a serious tone.

"W-W-What am I exactly... A-Agreeing too?" Jack had to take a few air fulls to breathe from the man's hand around his neck.

"Give us half your loot, few crew members, and maybe a couple pounds of rum see, and we'll do you know harm" He listed a few things, causing Jack's jaw to drop.

_He comes onto my ship, and threatens us, only to steal? I'd rather fight and die!... Wait a bloody second... die?... no, Jack doesn't die._

"...Alright you have me word" Jack promised, making the man free his grip from his neck from behind.

Jack panted a bit, recovering some air as he watched the men shove their way downstairs to their rum storage and loot center.

Jack felt terrorized. What had he just agreed too!?

Suddenly though a familiar face appeared amongst the crowd. GIBBS!

"Bloody murder, where have ye been!?" Jack demanded instantly as Gibbs scuttled up to him. "Caught off guard by these fine loons" Gibbs muttered back, not daring to speak loud enough for one of the masked men to hear.

"So... what have ye agreed too?" Gibbs asked suspiciously next, seeming as he watched the men start to carry loads of rum back to their stubby... yet large ship.

"Rum, loot, and a few other things... can't remember" Jack shrugged, regret clenching his voice. Half of his life was getting taken away... seeming he meant the rum carelessly.

Jack then suddenly remembered the third thing. The men had asked for some crew members! Bloody folk can't get any recruits for e'm selves!

"We'll take whoever we please" One masked man spoke dramatically at Jack from afar.

Jack gulped, hoping it wouldn't be someone special like Cotton or Marty or someone... But fortunately they only took Bill, Snitch, Rusty, Buck, Hank, and Levy, of whom Jack wasn't very well friends with.

Jack watched the men then swing from their lines back onto their ship, hostile looks perched on their faces... and then in the flash of a lighting streak from within the raining sky... they were gone...

There was small murmuring and chats going around the crew members now and after about five minutes nobody really did anything until Jack finally had the courage to speak again.

"W-What was that about?" Jack turned to Gibbs, his anger finally ready to burst aloud.

"Well... I..." Gibbs couldn't find the words though at which made Jack even more furious.

"We have just been robbed! Raided! Cheated out of our own witts!" Jack blurted next, rain dripping down the side of his face. "Just at least tell me one thing... what be their bloody name, hmm?" Jack then demanded, giving Gibbs no time to answer his first reaction.

"I hear, from the likes of being in Tortuga for so long, that they be the infamous Black-Masked-Raccoons, seeming they raid almost every ship they can bump into within the Caribbean waters" Gibbs explained, remembering some dainty details off the top of his head.

Jack flashed his teeth angrily. "Well we'll be sure they won't raid us anymore..." Jack snarled, turning and strutting angrily to his cabin next.

* * *

**Sorry if you were kinda confused with the setting of the scene. But I promise It'll become more clearer in the future. Please leave a review! I'd be very thankful! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Gibbs watched as the Captain strutted off angrily to his cabin.

_Bless me soul... this is bad..._

Gibbs then decided to check up on the crew and see how their doing...

_Oh that's right!_

This reminded Gibbs of Jack's Damsels on board. Could they have seen the incident up on deck? Of course duh! Who couldn't have! There was so much ruckus, even the drunkest sailor could have heard the commotion.

Gibbs then scuttled below deck to see Angelica and Anna still just hanging in their hammock beds, bored as heck. Gibbs sighed, wanting to make something up for e'm.

"Ahem, might I suggest that you lovely ladies come up on deck for some fresh air?" Gibbs suggested, getting a small thankful look from Angelica and only a small snicker from Annamaria. "No thanks" Anna quickly answered.

"Uh sure" Angelica then spoke up though, casting an angry glance over to Anna, who then sat up at this. "A-Actually..." Anna began, getting this hideous look from Angelica next.

Gibbs only saw the hate for each other in their eyes. Fear stroked Gibbs' back at this sight though. Two woman, two ANGRY woman who hate each other... that could turn ugly.

Gibbs gulped down a complaint on how Anna had quickly changed her mind to follow Angelica's choice. He then just left them to it. He then hurried over to the main crew, which were now trying to settle down from the raid and rest. Others though were playing card games at the far end of the corner. "Another round of Black Jack mates?" One scurvy dog asked. "AYE!" another answered.

Gibbs only gave a chuckle before he headed back up the deck...

* * *

The Ocean breeze was refreshing and relaxing as it ruffled Angelica's curly hair. She watched as the waves rocketed on the ship from the rail. She sighed, at least happy to be away from Annamaria for once. Ever since she got on this ship, Anna always seemed to hang around her...

She glanced over her shoulder to see Anna hanging over the side of the rails on the opposite side of the ship.

Angelica sighed and turned back around. She decided to get Anna out of her mind. Her thoughts then drifted though to her father, and how he, her, and Jack had shared a marvelous adventure at getting to the Fountain Of Youth.

She couldn't help but remember the tragic moment when Blackbeard, her own father, chose to save himself over her, and drank the 'supposedly' cup that had the tear of life within it...

Fortunately though, Jack had switched them around, knowing what her father was going to do from the start. She couldn't help but feel a small twinge of thankfulness for what Jack had did that day.

She knew he loved her... but... was it for real?

She didn't know... did she care?.. NO! course not.

Just then though that familiar voice pierced her ears. "Hey Luv, whatcha thinking about?"

Jack came strutting up, his usual sexy smirk perched on his lips.

Angelica's heart skipped a beat at the usual word 'luv' Jack used for her. But she quickly shook the thought away.

Angelica turned to face him, his brilliant dark eyes catching her own. "Hola Jack" She murmured back in reply, not wanting to answer his uncalled-for question.

Jack though wouldn't buy it. "Now now, luv I can tell by the look on your face you were thinkin' of somethin'" Jack flashed his teeth as usual. Angelica though only turned her head back towards the open Ocean. Her thoughts drifted amongst her yet again. Should she tell him that she didn't want to ruin his friendship with Barbossa by doing this?

Her eyes slipped towards the Captain, who waited patiently for her to respond.

"J-Jack I actually was thinking maybe-" But just then Angelica's thoughts were cut off by the scratchy voice of Annamaria. "Oh hey Sparrow" Anna yipped, strutting up to the two calmly.

Angelica gave a scowl at Anna as Jack turned to greet her. "Well hey" Jack sounded actually shocked and confused at how Anna just came and barged in on their conversation.

Angelica frowned and then turned to Jack. "Jack, can you please tell her to move along?" She demanded, crossing her arms with this cocky look.

Anna reacted quickly to this rude demand. "it's Captain Jack" Anna corrected, giving an idiotic smirk to Jack.

Angelica froze.

_Is this woman toying with MY... I mean... Jack!?_

"Maybe to you..." Angelica scoffed back, her curly locks of hair falling gently forward onto her shoulders as she quarreled.

At this comment Anna made an 'O' shaped face with her mouth, aghast at Angelica's harsh comment.

Jack quickly stepped between the two women, his eyes ablaze now. "That'll be quite enough ma'ladies!" Jack snapped, his face turning to Angelica. She only looked away in reply.

How could Anna do this? How could that immature little WHORE just walk into their conversation!? Angelica felt like taking out her pistol and firing a few shots at that diva woman, but no, she wouldn't.

Jack then turned to Anna. "Go on you scoundrel! Be on your way, or do I have to call Mr. Gibbs up on deck just to take care of your nonsense!?" Jack seethed, his words coming out so fast Angelica hardly got a hint of what he was saying.

Anna hesitated a moment longer before obeying though.

Jack then turned back to Angelica, eyes softening. "Y-You were saying darling?" He went on as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Jack was quite shocked after Angelica had told him about how she didn't want to go after the Revenge no longer. Yet she never gave a precise reason why... All she had said was that she was no longer interested.

"I don't care where you drop me off at.. just make port sometime soon" She finished in her thick accent before she disappeared below deck as usual. Jack stood in his wake, not knowing what to do now...

He turned to look at the sky which had become utterly dark again since last night.

What SHOULD he do?... he didn't really like the fact that now all he had to do was please Anna. After the incident that had just happened with that woman, Jack now looked at Annamaria in a different manner now...

Jack sighed before he took his postion back on his wheel. What was he going to do? Where was he going now?...

Suddenly then Gibbs came scuttling up to Jack, his eyes gleaming. "Cap'n, by the looks of it, we be gettin' another bloomin' storm! Also, I had time to heck the charts and maps and now I can tell that we be close to land!" Gibbs informed, his usual wide smile streaking his face.

Jack pondered a moment at this. Sure he knew a storm was coming already by the looks of the sky, but land? And so far out here?

"Ahem, so what be the name of this 'land' we be porting at soon?" Jack asked next, knowing he should give Gibbs at least some credit for the findings of this.

"Cod's Throat" Gibbs replied earnestly.

Jack went back into his thoughts at this... From the sounds of it, this island was far out at sea and with no other islands or ports around this place, Jack was beginning to feel worried. What if Angelica got off here? She said she wouldn't care where she would go next?...

Deep within Jack, he felt a pain of grief knowing that just might happen, but before he could think any longer a burst of lightning suddenly struck overhead, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Oh uh... So this port... Will it be plentiful? And is it active?" Jack asked next, suddenly opening his compass to look where it pointed. It luckily pointed straight ahead, knowingly to the island ahead.

Gibbs actually surprised Jack though next with a swift nod. "Tis be a well known travel void, filled with clattering streets and rum. Almost as big as Tortuga you could say, but I wouldn't recommend it very much if you were to find a place to get drunk at" Gibbs explained, as another flash of lighting split the clouds, followed by a ferocious roar of thunder.

Jack sighed, rain beginning to drizzle down ontop of him now. "Aye, we make port then" Jack muttered, as the rain then began to pour...

* * *

**I will update as soon as I can! Please stay tuned and leave a review! I'd be very grateful!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

The following hours past and overtime Jack began to see a small distant dot appearing amongst the sea waters. Land.

There it was. Cod's Throat.

Jack paced along the deck, his hand along the rails. Should he warn the crew that they were planning to make port here?... Or should he just continue sailing?..

_This IS my chance to get rid of bloody Anamaria... But what if Angelica decides to get off here as well?_

He didn't like the thought that Jack would only be left with Gibbs... He wanted someone else along side him as well, who understood him and... WHAT NO! Jack shook these thoughts out of his head. He did NOT have feelings for Blackbeard's daughter...

Jack then stopped at his pacing, a brilliant idea stroking his mind. What if he got Angelica to join his crew?... but he'd have to offer her whenever Anna wasn't around. It would only make things worst.

Jack then straightened his hat and headed below deck, his mind set at what he was about to do. But as he maid his way down, he suddenly ran into Gibbs. "Oh hey Cap'n! Didn't expect to see ye down below decks" Gibbs inquired, shrugging slightly.

Jack gave a fake chuckle and brushed past him.

_What can a Captain NOT come below decks? Weird Gibbs... Weird_

Jack then finally found where Angelica was... unfortunately though, Anna was with her. Though Jack knew Angelica hated having to put up with being around Anna all the time, she dealt with it, and that's what Jack liked. She never complained over anything..

Jack hesitated now. They were almost ready to make port, and if he didn't offer Angelica to stay with him, then he'd lose her maybe forever!

He had to take a stand. He slowly but then hurriedly began walking towards the damsels, his mind trying to focus on what words he should say.

"Ahem" He began as he neared, grabbing Angelica and Anna's attention almost instantly.

"A-Angelica, may I have a word with you in my cabin, luv?" Jack then asked soothingly, getting a strange look from Anna next.

"Well aren't you going to ask for me too?" Anna asked, jumping from her hammock. Angelica rolled her eyes and just lazily found her way to the stairs that led to the upper decks, ignoring Anna whatsoever.

Jack shook his head with a frown at Ana before following Angelica up on deck.

"Yes Jack?" Angelica spoke tiredly, as if she had been up all night or something.. probably from the snoring of the crew, and having to put up with Annamaria all the time.

Jack only answered though once they had fully gotten into his cabin and had closed the door.

"Look, darlin', not that I'm here to change your mind and all but-" Jack was instantly cut off as soon as he had started. "Change my mind? On what?" Angelica snapped, her dark eyes squinting up in suspicion already.

Jack heaved a sigh before he continued. "Y-You said earlier that you had no intention on where to go right? Well how bout ye become one of me own?" Jack asked, quickly then realizing how wrong that sounded. One of me own? UGH who says that!?

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a slap on the face or some kind of bitter remark but instead he only found that Angelica's eyes were softening slightly.

Her hesitation soon become clear to Jack that she was quite flattered with the offer. "Well?" he then prompted, sliding a small smirk.

Angelica put one hand on her hip before answering. "Well, seeming I haven't found my very place I want to go to next, fine. But! On one condition..." She trailed off, her gaze dropping to the floor and then back up to him.

"may I have some other different bed and room? I don't enjoy sleeping in the creaky underfloors of this ship, Jack" Angelica explained.

Jack pondered for a moment. But of course. He hadn't thought of how difficult it must have been from going from Blackbeard's state with her to sleeping with the crew. When she was first mate with Blackbeard she had gotten her own cabin... and yet unfortunately, Gibbs was Jack's first mate now, whom owned the last real cabin room fit for someone like Angelica now.

Jack sighed one last time before answering.

_Can't believe what I'm about to say..._

"Well Luv, I guess you'll just have to take Gibbs' room... I mean, he'll be fine if he slept with the crewmen for a few days... weeks... months?" Jack stretched out the time, guessing how long he'd want Angelica to stay, and pretty soon it turned into forever! but he couldn't just give Gibbs up now could he?... He'd have to find some other solution soon...

"Thank you Jack" Angelica nodded curtly, and with that she opened the door and was gone...

* * *

"Land Ho!" Someone called from on deck. Jack stirred slowly, his eyes droopy from sleep. Jack had been up the next few hours just checking the maps.

Night had fallen now, and they were just about to Port now...

Jack shifted his feet from out under his little study desk from within his cabin and stretched, arching his back and shoulders to full minimum.

Jack then remembered what had happened last and what was about to take place...

Jack quickly brushed on some new clothes, which was his usual white t-shirt then waste shirt and his other details on his character. He then straightened his hat and opened the door to the outside world. Sailors were already manning their places, and taking positions to port.

Jack caught sight of his beloved Angelica within the crowds but then lost sight of her as more and more sailors bustled out onto the decks.

Jack then hurried to view the land from his position at the wheel, and sure enough, Gibbs was right. The island was huge and pact with people from all around the Caribbean and some parts of the Atlantic Ocean. Candles flickered everywhere amongst the alleyway streets and songs and melodies drifted from the decks and bars.

Jack instantly knew that he liked this place, and wanted to spend a little time maybe here himself. It was like a second Tortuga as Gibbs had said, yet this place was much more graver and dangerous. Even from his position, he could see men wrestling and bottles being thrown. Daggers splintered the walls and tables while farther along the shores and decks, men dueled and fought for absolute no reason.

Jack casted his gaze down upon his vessel, raising his voice suddenly so everywhere could hear. "gents, we port here for now! Meet back at the ship in a little of two hours! We don't wanna be here all night!"

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little small but I had some things I needed to do. Please continue reading, and leave a review when done! I will update as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

The crowds were busy and the noise just clogged Jack's ears completely. He had quickly loosen sight Gibbs through the crowds, but wasn't worried. he knew his friend would keep his promise and would show up by midnight tonight.

Stars were beginning to shine through the blackened sky's clouds, and the flames of torches and candles which were lit all around the town were flickering shadows onto the walls like an eerie ghost town.

Jack then felt a tap on his shoulder as he was about to head into a little bar called Fishers' Meat.

Jack turned to meet Angelica's lovely face.

"Oh hey luv!" Jack greeted cheerfully, his fingers and hands flying into the air.

Angelica didn't answer just yet though, she turned to look over her shoulders and through the crowds at first, looking surprisingly quite nervous. "Can I stay with you, Jack? I... err... Truth be told it would seem, I haven't been to a much crowded place like this for a while" Angelica explained, her eyes softening.

Jack didn't know if she was lying or not, seeming he had only been reunited with her a few days ago at Tortuga, which was the busiest place any island could get. But being Jack and all, he'd never give up a chance to be with Angelica.

Jack almost gagged from the feelings he felt for her now. But he straightened up and brushed his shoulder against hers. "Of course darling" He murmured, before taking her hand and leading her through the crowds. They then found themselves finally at Fishers' Meat Bar where burly men and prissy women lined the bars with numerous orders.

Angelica looked at Jack, her eyes narrowing with impatience suddenly as she scanned the crowded room. "All the tables are taken Jack, it'll be impossible to get a free table to ourselves" She explained.

Jack only gave her a smirk before he led her over towards a table where a few men were lazily playing cards at. "nothing's impossible for Captain Jack Sparrow" he whispered charmingly to her before he turned to all the men at the table.

"Can We help you, idiot?" one of the burly men looked up from his cards, his face scarred and bruised from recent fights. Jack frowned.

"Oi mates, five shekels for the one to move first" Jack betted, making everyone at the table jump to their feet, flinging their cards away and onto the floor while doing so.

Jack turned over his shoulder and gave a wink at Angelica for proving his point before he turned to give each sailor their equal share.

"SWEET!" "NICE!" "HA HA!" they all clamored off out into the dark streets, leaving the table all to Jack and Angelica.

"Here we are luv, one perfectly opened table" He motioned with his hands.

Angelica only smirked in thanks.

* * *

After a few drinks from the Fishers' Meat bar, the two just sat in their chairs, bored and lazy as ever. "Y-You know..." Jack suddenly broke the silence, his head aching and his world beginning to spin from drinking so much.

"I think I... I... I think I drank a little too much, ahem, wouldn't you s-s-ssssssaaay luv?" Jack drowsily asked, getting only a soft giggle from Angelica.

"N-Not as much as I did" She then replied, flicking her hair out of her face while her eyes drooped slightly.

Jack grinned. "I bet I can drink more than you darling" Jack attempted, getting another grin out of Angelica in reply. "Wanna bet?" she inquired. Without another word, Jack reached to the next table and stole a drunken man's half drunken rum bottle out of his hand. "Then let's start" Jack smiled as he then gulped down the remains.

Angelica spun around and grabbed three bottles from another table, getting a few "HEYS!" from the drinks' owners.

She then flipped the caps off and started gulping down more rum.

Jack then reached over for one of her newly stolen bottles, which Angelica slapped his hand in reply. "My rum" She grinned. "Find your own" She then began drinking again.

Jack sighed dramatically before leaping up from his seat. He walked weirdly over to a far table, seeming he was drunk, and grabbed every single bottle that had even a drip of rum in it and brought it back to compete with Angelica. "mmmmmmmm...OK" Jack gawked drunkenly.

Angelica giggled, at this, almost chocking on her rum.

Jack slurped down more and more bottles until he suddenly blackened out... everything fading...

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes, his head pumping with pain. It hurt to open his eyes, but he did it anyways. He felt lost and couldn't remember where he was or what had happened... and then it began flowing back to him. Land. Angelica. Rum.

But surprisingly he opened his eyes to find that he was back in his bed, in his cabin, on his ship!

"Hmmm?" Jack let out a small groan, trying to heave himself upwards. He wanted to see if they had left Cod's Throat yet and if it was still night out.

He hobbled over to the door, ALMOST forgetting his hat, but he managed to remember. He flew open the door to find an empty deck. Moonlight glimmered slowly onto the abandoned deck, telling Jack it was definitely still night time. Though nobody was on deck, they were no longer docked at Cod's Throat. No, they were FAR out at sea. Jack couldn't even tell where they were as he looked out and over the rails into the motionless blackened waters.

Confusion bubbled up inside of Jack.

_I...I remember porting, and how Angelica wanted to hang with me... and then... _

Then Jack remembered how he had started a drinking war with Angelica. he gave a soft chuckle remembering the scenes too.

He then tip toed over towards the stairs that led to the lower parts where the cannons were and the crew slept. He just had to see Angelica. He wondered if she had managed to get back on the ship and...

Wait, who HAD brought him back onto the ship? Gibbs?... No never, that dog couldn't find a white bottle within black bottles... or... oh nevermind! Maybe Angelica had dragged his butt back onto the Pearl? Unlikely... yet that was the only solution possible. She must have not blackened out.

Jack then silently made his way below deck and towards Angelica's usual hammock. As he approached he suddenly spotted a familiar figure... ANNAMARIA!?

_What the heck is that bloody woman doing, still on my ship!? I wanted her to get off back at Cod's Throat!_

Jack felt anger roil inside of him, but he tried to contain it, seeming now it would be an awfully bad time to yell at someone...

Jack crept over to Angelica's side, her hair dangling off the side of the hammock and her arm around her head.

Jack sighed, knowing she was on the ship made him feel a lot better. He then hurried back upstairs and into his room...

He couldn't help but cast one last glance out to open sea... and that's when he froze, horror stricken. Out through the waters he could just make out the same familiar shape that voided their ship last time...

_The Black-Masked-Raccoons!?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! Please review! I will update as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Angelica moaned slightly, her eyes burning as she tried to open them. Her senses quickly came alive though at the sound of yelling and running footsteps.

She yanked her head up from her hammock and awoke to see the crew scattering like wild animals.

"W-W...What's going on Jack?" Angelica turned, thinking she was still with Jack like back at Cod's Throat, but she only turned to meet Annamaria's prissy eyes as usual. Anna let out a chuckle, her eyes still slightly drooping from being woken up herself. "HA! Still dreaming of Sparrow?" Anna laughed, getting a hideous glare next from Angelica.

"Shut your trap" Was all Angelica could manage. She still felt weary and drunk from Cod's Throat incident with Jack. Fortunately though, as soon as Jack had blacked out, she had decided to quit drinking so she too wouldn't have fallen out. She then dragged Jack's butt back to his ship, just in time as Gibbs and the crew were getting ready to take off without them...

Now she felt worst though, drowsier than ever.

But being a pirate and all, she forced her feet to carry her to the stairs and up to the upper decks to find out what the big commotion was. As soon as she stepped on deck though, a hand was placed around her neck, holding a dagger threateningly to her throat.

The sudden assault made Angelica's mind clear up a bit as she then noticed that half the crew were too being strangled to death by raw hands, coming from non other than the same familiar masked faces from last night's encounter.

Panic over took her immediately, as she tried to struggle free from the black masked man's grasp, but it was no use.

Next her sudden worries for Jack... No... this ship sank into her mind...

She sighed, she hated to admit it but she did have some slight feelings for Jack... well maybe a little more than slight but still. She wondered where he was at and what he was exactly going to do over this nonsense.

* * *

Jack held his hands up innocently, as once again the same old snappy leader trudged over to Jack, a pistol in his left hand. "Sparrow, same routine as always" The man rumbled from behind his mask, his eyes shading blacker within the moment.

Jack gulped, not wanting to show his fear but he'd rather do anything else than talk to this ol' guy. The man could give you chills by just looking at you!

"Err... take what you need... or like" Jack stated flatly, wanting to get this done and over with, although anger began to burn inside of him furiously now, seeming these Black-Masked-Raccoons now chose them to always get new plunder and crewmembers.

Jack casted his gaze towards the Ocean, catching the slight first rays of dawn.

_Is it just me, or do these bandits only attack at night?... wonder why._

Jack then turned his attention back on what the men were taking. As far as he was concerned he cared only for the rum... but then there were the crew to think about.

Jack watched nervously as the five men picked random scoundrels out from within the crew to board their ship.

Fist they picked Gnat, then One-eyed-Larry, then Mo, Fred, Reed, and then... wait, hold up, ANGELICA!?

_What the bloody heck is Angelica doing up on deck!?_

Jack's heart flipped over as one of the men grabbed Angelica by the collar and shoved her to the plank that led to their ship.

Jack had to think of something fast! He wasn't about to lose Angelica to these snobby idiots!

He could just hear her fighting back at the men with her Spanish cursing and her usual vicious glares. "Let go of me you bastard!" She sneered, getting a few chuckles from the masked men who shoved her forward.

Jack sighed, took a deep breath and then strutted forward...

* * *

Angelica felt some large scarred hands shove her forward from the crowded crew. Her mind blazed with confusion and sudden anger. What was going on?

She turned to look at the direction she was forced to move in, her eyes widening as if the ghost of her dead father stood before her or something. No! She was being boarded onto another ship!? Did Jack know? Maybe Gibbs?... Someone had to stop this!

Angelica turned and chucked her leg into the man that pushed her, getting a small 'oomf!' from him in reply. She gave a small smirk of pride for hurting this so called 'burly, scary guy' but her pride fled her when she was suddenly yanked backwards and pushed to the floor by the man, his eyes blazing with hate.

"Did you just kick me?" He snarled, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Angelica's forehead.

Angelica's mind raced with ideas and lies to say.. but nothing would fit the occasion!

Fear churned inside of her now as the man pressed the pistol's end to her head now. "Hmm!?" he urged, getting a few gasps from the crew at this bloody sight.

"I...I" Angelica began but was suddenly interrupted by.. JACK!

Jack strutted forward suddenly, a bewildered and slightly angered look smothered on his face. "Dear friend, stop and look at what you are doing! This be a woman you be pointing that there pistol at! Not just any ordinary sailor!" Jack snarled, stepping between him and Angelica.

Angelica's heart almost stopped with Jack's sudden caring action. What did Jack take her for? She could take care of herself!... And yet deep within Angelica's mind, she was very thankful of Jack's ways. Her fear quickly vanished at this point, as she watched Jack go on.

"And by the way, your Captain never agreed to take any of me women onto your ship, now did he?" Jack remarked, giving a small toothy smile.

The man hesitated at Jack's words but still held his ground. "She kicked me! She deserves to be executed!" He roared.

Jack opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another thunderous roar from the far bow of the ship. "No Sparrow, I said I will take ANYONE of whom I please, and SHE is one of them!" The captain of the Black-Masked-Raccoons suddenly reminded, his head jerking around almost like an owl's would.

Angelica watched as Jack flinched at these words and then turned to look at her.

The two stared at one another for a moment, mesmerized by each other's brown eyes..

What would his excuse ever be now?...

* * *

**I know this chapter was kind of slow and dull, but I promise it will totally pick up. And sorry for the cliff hanger at the moment x3**

**Please stay tuned and leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Jack heaved a sigh, knowing what his answer would totally come too now.

"T-Then just take us all" Jack decided, his arms going limp and his eyes darting to the floor. Shame bubbled up inside of his chest now, seeming that everyone had depended on his answer. And yet he couldn't let Angelica go this easily.

Angelica made a gasp before she got to her feet, anger stirring within her eye_s._ "No Jack! Just let me go and you stay with your ship!" She suggested, furious at his choice. Sure she hated having to part with Jack, but to give up the Pearl for her?... Angelica was actually quite shocked he'd do this.

"No darling, I've made my choice... They'll just keep coming back and carry me crew off one by one.. so let's just take it simple and all go now" Jack explained hurt and sorrow in his eyes.

Angelica crossed her arms. "Sparrow, knowing you, you-" But Angelica was interrupted by the captain of the Black-Masked-Raccoons.

"Welcome to the crew Sparrow! Gents get every single being on this vessel over to ours! At dawn we head Southeast and into the fog!" The captain finished with a nod and then strutted for his ship, his crew all taking heed to his every orders...

* * *

It wasn't long until everyone of Jack's crewmen were boarded onto the blackened vessel. The Black-Masked-Raccoon was now towing the Black Pearl across the middle Atlantic, in the direction of who knows where.

"But why Jack!? Why give up the Pearl?" Gibbs was talking to Jack the next day on the deck as they scrubbed the wooden floors.

Jack dipped his sponge back into a nasty blackened watered bucket before he replied. "Mr. Gibbs, they would have just picked us off one by one" He explained for the last time.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes to the response though. "But knowing ye for so long, I'd expect you to hag onto the days worth" Gibbs remarked steadily, aware of Jack's temper on the subject of the conversation.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "I... I couldn't let Angelica go" Jack muttered getting an unsurpsied look from Gibbs in return. "That's why?" Gibbs prompted, making Jack turn to give him a glare. "What? No!" Jack sneered, chucking his sponge back into the bucket again, causing water to flop everywhere.

* * *

"Nice move" Annamaria sneered to Angelica as she finished pouring another bowl of soup.

Angelica and Anna were assigned stupid kitchen duties over the past day, seeming they were females. Angelica hated to be treated like she was the weaker gender. Women could be just as tough as men! All the men were doing was scrubbing the deck!? Anyone could do that! Even a five year old child, if taught properly...

Angelica didn't even bother to reply to Anna. She hated Anna. It always seemed like she got stuck with being with her, anywhere she went!

"Well I think it was a great move!" Luiz (_pronounced Louise)_, an apparent cook before Angelica and Anna had been assigned explained. Luiz was a much older woman, a few wrinkles showing from under her eyes and cheek bones but her spirit was never ending! She was always so cheerful and exotic whenever she came around. Luiz had this curly, yet fluffy blonde hair, and her usual white kitchen robe on whenever anyone saw her.

"I've been working for Black for years! And I've never had anyone to ever talk to!" Luiz went on, running her mouth like some starling!

Angelica only tuned the older, and much chubbier lady out. What she listen to though was the Captain's name...

"W-Wait, the captain of this ships' name is Black?" Angelica repeated, looking up from her stirring of the soup. "Yep! Don't wear it out!" Luiz laughed heartily getting a small chuckle from Anna while at it.

_idiots..._

Angelica only nodded and went back to her stirring job, but Luiz wasn't finished. "Say, how come you never smile these days? You've never laughed either, ever since you came aboard the Black-Masked-Raccoon!" Luiz suddenly pointed out, making Angelica turn her head away a little.

Anna only took this as an opportunity though. "Oh no worries Luiz, Angelica's always like that. She never smiles, never laughs, and hardly even talks within the hour" Anna lied... or wait.. was it lying? Angelica had to admit that it was true, but she still hated the fact that Anna said it insultingly.

"Oh no wait..." Anna pinned in dramatically. "She usually only smiles whenever she's around former Captain Sparrow" Anna laughed, getting another mad laugh from Luiz at the same time. Angelica snorted, and turned to stare daggers at Anna. Sure she didn't like showing her mean side towards others she hardly knew like Luiz, but she had had enough.

Anna only pouted her lip. "Aww, what are you going to do to me? kick me in the leg like you did back on the Black Pearl? Brilliant way to go by the way" Anna smirked, making Angelica feel more and more hurt all at once.

She only ignored Anna though and turned to take an order from another random crew member she did not know of. "Hey give me half a bowl of chicken soup, been working all day" This tall burly man demanded, throwing his fist down on the counter while at it.

_Ungrateful things..._

Angelica glared at him as she poured his soup. "here, take your slop" Angelica muttered, carelessly throwing the bowl at the man. The man snorted as he caught it and then ran back up on deck, leaving Angelica to deal with Anna and Luiz alone yet again...

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter wasn't very appealing neither but please stay tuned for more! I'd always love a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

The sun was setting. And by then, Angelica would be relieved of her kitchen duties. She hated her new life. Getting up ever day just to be welcomed by two annoying jerks. Yes, she now considered Luiz one of them...

Luiz had turned into a second Anna or something overnight, making it just worst...

"You ready to get back on that hammock and swing to sleep?" Luiz was saying now, her afro of curly blonde hair shimmering in the setting sun's rays now that was leaking through some holes in the side of the creaky ship.

Anna nodded as she cleaned some leftover dirty dishes with this blackened cloth.

Angelica on the other hand said nothing... She didn't feel like talking to Luiz or.. Anybody right now!

Well... Maybe Jack. But who was she kidding? Now'a days she hardly saw that cocky Captain anymore, and yes she still considered Jack a Captain, like it or not.

Angelica pondered hard now, setting aside her dish cleaning for a split second. _Hmm... What if me, Jack, and the others formerly the crew of Jack's made a mutiny?... It could work if we gave it a shot maybe?.. I wouldn't care if we failed, I mean, At least I'd feel better, knowing we tried._

Angelica casted her glance towards Luiz and Anna for a moment as they cackled on about how Luiz had thrown away her average life living back at Port Royal to come out here...

Angelica turned back to her thoughts... What if... What if... What if.

There were so many What if's and try's going through her plan that maybe it might just work...

* * *

Angelica headed upstairs to the top deck to get at least get a good nother view of the Ocean and it's salty scent. She slowly walked to the rail of the ship, looking down the side to see the Black Pearl being towed, closely behind... her plan was all set. Maybe this could work? It WAS their only chance of escaping these Raiders... so... what else?

I mean, what are ya gonna do? Sit here and think of it all week and decide maybe it's not a good plan? No, you set it in action.

"...Bloody wooden decks! How are ye to clean these sorry excuse for flooring anyhow!?" That voice... Angelica jerked her head around slightly to catch a glimpse of Jack and Gibbs!

The men must still be working.

Angelica really hadn't thought of it to tell Jack her plan yet... What if he disliked the idea of the mutiny?

_Well toughen up Sparrow, because I'm not staying here any longer!_

* * *

"And then I said.. 'no ask yourself!'" Gibbs joked, cracking a laugh afterwards...

Jack only gave a weak smile. "Erm, mate? How bout ye tell a good joke next time and then we'll see who laughs, savvy?" Jack pressed, giving a small smirk at the end before he continued scrubbing the deck... THEY HAD BE SCRUBBING FROM DAWN TO DUSK NOW.

Jack was getting tired of being bossed around. He wanted to be Captain again. He wanted his ship back... he wanted his bloody freedom back!

"Well Cap'n I'll try better nice time" Gibbs murmured, apparently hurt from Jack's words, which of course Jack didn't care.

Suddenly though, Jack just so happened to look up for a second to see where his bucket of nasty water was when he saw her... Angelica!

Jack's heart almost felt like it flipped over! "G-G-Gibbs pinch me!" Jack snapped, not taking his eyes off Angelica.

Gibbs stopped from his scrubbing and looked up, confused. "Now Cap'n I ain't gonna tell ye twice, but I think this here heat is getting to ye" Gibbs slowly commented, make Jack send him a glare.

"Wha-No! It's Angelica! I haven't seen her almost all-..." Jack stopped dead in his words, realizing that they had only been on the Black-Masked-Raccoon's ship for about a day now...

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Ye haven't seen her all day? Is that it?" Gibbs finished, a cocky look suddenly painting his face.

Jack stared daggers back at Gibbs before he shrugged. "Don't care. I'm going to go talk to her" Jack stated, and with that he flopped his sponge carelessly back into the bucket, spraying out gushes of bad-smelling water next from the drop.

Jack then strutted over to the woman, putting a sly smirk on his face as he drew near.

He hesitated a moment before he tapped on her shoulder. "A-Ahem. Hello darlin'" Jack spoke softly, unaware of what might become of him if one of the Black-Masked-Raccoon's crewmen found out he was associating with the damsel he had defended during their surrender back on the Black Pearl.

Angelica spun around, looking unsurprised to see him actually... Odd.

Her beautiful face greeted his, which made his memories with her refresh.

"Hole Jack, how's life been on deck?" She asked simply, her thick Spanish accent slicing through every word she said.

Jack flashed his teeth at the thought of having to listen to Gibbs' jokes all day.

"Tis been... uh fine." Jack replied earnestly getting a small frown from Angelica. "Good, hope it's been better than my duties downstairs with Anna and this new girl, Luiz" Angelica retorted, turning back to face the Ocean as she spoke angrily.

Jack slightly flinched from her sudden outburst of anger.

_Dang she got it bad..._

He knew just how much Angelica hated being around Annamaria at this time, and to top that off with some other random girl? Must be painful.

"Well at least you won't have to cook anymore for the rest of the night right?" Jack quickly asked, looking on the bright side. Angelica slowly nodded, unsure really.

Jack and Angelica sat in silence for a few more moments with each other, just gazing out at sea as the stunning sunset was beginning to take place. Suddenly though there came the bellow of a loud voice.

"Gents!" Both, Jack and Angelica jerked their heads to the main stern part of the ship, where the Captain's quarters were as well as the wheel to see that Captain Black had finally come out of his cabin.

Jack felt curious at what Black had to say.

_What's going on?_

He was pretty sure that every other crewman had the same bewildered thought, seeming they had hardly ever seen Black come out of his cabin before. Especially like this.

"I have decided something!" Black finally went on though, after gathering everyone's attention.

"Well?" "What could it be?" "What's going on?" A few murmurs arose from the awaiting crew.

"Ahem. Since this'll be the first AND ONLY night that our guests stay with us, we might as well fancy a large feast, made by yours truly, Luiz, Anna, and Angelica" Captain Black announced, getting a loud outbursts from ONLY the Black-Masked-Raccoons.

Jack's crewmen were only split silenced...

Jack turned to share a horrified look back at Angelica, who mirrored his actions.

_First and ONLY night?! What could Black mean by that?..._

Jack watched as Black then dipped his head, before returning to his cabin, slamming the door in an unfashionably manner. After his leave, the crew all started to group up and chat softly, horrified looks gripping their faces.

"Jack... this is terrible!" Jack jerked his head back to Angelica, who was still standing shoulder-length beside him.

"...Tis luv" Jack nodded gravely.

"What's he gonna do to us?" She then asked next, worry clouding her eyes.

Jack pondered a moment.

_Walk the plank?... No... worst probably. _

"He might maroon us on an island" Jack simply stated, too stunned to raise his voice in alarm.

There was a small silence between the two again before suddenly a voice broke it. "Jack!" Both Angelica and Jack turned to see Gibbs scuttling towards their way. "Bless me soul Jack, did ye not just hear the announcement?" Gibbs panted as he neared, sweat dripping from his brow from working overtime on the deck... unlike Jack.

"Of course I bloody heard you fool!" Jack snapped instantly, hating the fact that everyone was turning to him!

"Well what should we do?" Gibbs then asked, eyes narrowing at Jack's suddenly harsh tone.

Jack was about to open his mouth when a Black-Masked-Raccoon crewman came rushing over with a whip in his hands. His face was smothered in anger and fury, making the three all back up from his presence.

"You, what the bloody heck are ye doing up hear, you cook!?" He snarled, pointing a rugged hand at Angelica. Angelica's eyes widened, for she had not thought about being caught by the crewmen.

Jack felt hurt launch in his chest. He just remembered now that Angelica had to go cook again... and with Anna and Luiz as well.

Gibbs just said nothing, eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape.

The man yanked Angelica by the arm and shoved her to the stairs, turning to look back at Gibbs and Jack before taking her downstairs.

"And you two get back to work! I be tellin' the Captain about you three after I get done with this!" He sneered, cracking his whip in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, stop shoving you bastard!" Angelica suddenly snarled though, not wanting to be pushed around by a guy.

The man turned and shoved the enraged Hispanic woman down the stairs, half making her trip. He then turned and gave a vicious glare at Gibbs and Jack before he followed her.

Jack screwed up his face In anger at what he had just seen. He wanted to march down there and strangle that man to death after what he had done. He had practically pried Angelica away from him and Gibbs!

_Think he's so tough does he? Well he better think twice before he messes with my Angel-..._

Jack was cut off by a nudge from Gibbs. "come on Cap'n" He urged, seeing the fury still screwed up on Jack's face. Jack only snorted before slowly making his way towards the scrubbing decks...

_Oh that's it. First you take my ship, and now you hurt Angelica?... A-And me crew?... I-in a way?... Well I've had it!_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please stay tuned, for I will update ASAP! Please leave a review as well! Thanks!**

**PS, don't worry, the excitement starts next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors' Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far! Sorry for the wait on my updating as well, but you all have been very patient for my story! Thanks so much! Especially to People like Rumbuss, Captain Angel, And GuestGrace who reviewed!_**

**_And for this next chapter, some ideas came from my friend Rumbuss!_**

**_Love you all! _**

-_Blue-Flame-Snake_

* * *

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Angelica was shoved back to the kitchen by the man, her feelings motionless. She was just down here!

Luizhad stayed a while longer than Anna and Angelica, and was still cleaning up the kitchen counter with an ugly rag. Her eyebrows raised high though once she saw Angelica being pushed over to the counter. "W-Why I don't understand what's quite going on here... Angelica, your back?" Luiz spoke very cautiously and slowly, not wanting to anger the guard.

Angelica only blinked at Luiz. What could she say?... It was stupid enough that she was put back on her duties, but cooking for the WHOLE crew? There was like, what 60 members on this vessel? And to top that a buffet!?

Anger coursed through Angelia now as the man only nodded before heading back up the decks to find Anna.

_Oh... NO_

Angelica sighed, not wanting to deal with being around Anna for the rest of the night. Her plans to watch the Ocean, and get the swift scent of the salty air again, gone. As well as her plan to watch the sunset. She had hoped to spend the rest of the night off and sleep, or finally do something other than stir stupid borage or soup...

"H-Honey why did that man bring you back downstairs?" Luiz's thick country-like accent suddenly caught Angelica off guard.

"Oh... we... we have to cook something... AHEM, cook a meal or buffet rather for the uh... Captain" Angelica spoke slowly, her mind drifting away from her words every now and then.

She didn't even get to spend more than five minutes with Jack!... N-Not that she cared... but.. he was considered as a friend.

Angelica looked back to surprisingly see Luiz's happy response. "Oh goodie!" Her face lit up.

Angelica only stared. "G-Goodie?" Angelica repeated, her Spanish accent making it sound weird. "Why is that a good thing, Luiz?" Angelica prompted, crossing her arms now, getting irritated.

Luiz spoke as she worked. She was pulling all sorts of pans and bowls out from underneath the sink and then reached for the cabinets above the counter. "Because! Captain Black hardly ever asks us to do something important or special. Especially cook buffets!" Luiz explained as she flopped some oven-mittens and spoons out from some crusty-wooded droors.

Suddenly though more footsteps sounded, as Angelica turned to see Anna being dragged towards them from the stairs.

Angelica's shoulders slumped.

_Not her..._

Anna though had this prissy expression on once she spotted Angelica. "Hey An! How's your TIME off been?" Anna sneered sarcastically once the guard unhanded her.

Angelica bristled with fury. "The name's Angelica, idiot." Angelica snarled, clearly avoiding her snobby question.

Anna only placed a hand on her hip. "Hmmm... Why not give you a nickname for such an awfully long and hideous name like yours?" Anna teased, coming to strut around the counter to face Angelica the right way.

Angelica narrowed her eyes like daggers. "No thanks. I'd rather have a guy's name then part of your ugly name" Angelica spat back through gritted teeth.

"NOW NOW!" But Luiz broke into their quarrel, her face getting worried slightly. "Quickly you two! We have to make a buffet fit for a king!..." Luiz reminded, tossing the two some hair nets.

_More like a black king..._

Anna only lifted her nose though while Angelica gave a small snarl at the nets herself.

_Seriously?..._

* * *

Jack ran a hand over his sweating brow by the time the sun had set. "C-Can we stop now?" Jack turned to ask Gibbs, who was dipping his face into the cleaning water.

Jack scowled. "gross Gibbs!"

Gibbs only replied through bubbles.

Jack grunted and sat back on his knees now. It had been about four hours since Black's announcement... Seeming, Jack didn't like to refer to Black as the captain...

Gibbs finally then pulled his head back out of the bucket, water streaming down his face. "Cap'n I think Black, himself will announce when dinner is done.. if not.. maybe one of the fine ladies will" Gibbs explained, once he had spat out a few mouthfuls of bad water.

Jack nodded, suddenly appreciating his dear friend. He and Gibbs had been through everything, and yet Gibbs still referred to him as Captain... or... Cap'n... either way.

And for the first time he wondered what would it be like if Gibbs wasn't his friend?.. He'd always feel alone, with nobody to talk to her share gossip with over the seas...

Jack then grinned when he remembered the days when Gibbs and Jack had been only kids when they had met.. Ah what a day that was.

Suddenly though a voice rang out over the deck. "Attention! Gents!" Nonother of course was it the bellowing voice of Captain Black.

Everyone's heads flew up to meet his appointing gaze.

"Ahem... tonight I had promised a delightful meal made for just our guests and us to share, seeming this will be there one and only night with us... From the word of our Top Chef, Luiz, the dinner is ready and is being served as we speak!" Black announced, getting a few yips and yells from the crew.

Jack still only held his head high. Fear stabbed him at the sound of those words yet again. One and only night? What could it mean?...

Jack then though turned his attention back to the announcement, trying to shake the troubling thoughts from his mind.

"Let's all be down there in approximately eight minutes... seeming I must look my best, especially for our guests" Black joked, getting a few horny laughs from his own crew... but Jack's crew members said nothing, probably wondering themselves of what Jack had thought of.

* * *

"Look your best ladies!" Luiz remarked as she picked up a few bowls of soup, trays of turkey and ham, and other sides and meals like skinned potatoes and a few slices of cooked fish.

Rum and wine was definitely going to be served.

Angelica placed as many food bowls and plated on her tray, the weight becoming over bearing with each item. "W-W-When can we just serve them the stupid bloody food?" Angelica hissed as she battled the weight of the tray.

Anna though was being herself, and had only gotten a few rum bottles and small sauces to serve, light picking, leaving Angelica with all the main courses.

Anna snickered, seeing this was her chance to annoy Angelica, yet again. "Gosh you don't look alright, maybe your not cut out to even be a cook... maybe you deserve to be below even this floor and catching rats" Anna smiled, making Angelica curse some Spanish words back at her.

Luiz though turned and swatted a hand at the two of them. "Shhh! this is it! Look your best for Black!" Luiz demanded before she strutted out into the opening where the crew all awaited their food.

Angelica was next.

Anger at all the food she was carrying overtook Angelica once again suddenly.

"Psst. hey, look, it's your bloody father _Black_Beard! Maybe he came back from seeing the old Hob" Anna suddenly sneered though.

Angelica suddenly felt every bone In her body cringe from those hurting words. "SSSSSSHUT Up! My father was a good man and believed in God! As do I!" Angelica snarled, anger and sadness pricking at her.

How could Anna dare say something like that!?

Angelica was so caught up In her emotions and thoughts when a sudden 'PSSSSST!' sounded from behind the curtain.

_Oh right it's my turn!_

Angelica quickly lifted the trays onto her shoulder, TRYING to look at least somewhat professional.

As she finally neared the table she could make out every sailor's hungry eyes for the food she held. She gulped. What if she messed up and spilt something? What if she slipped? What if-!?

"Now this is one of the newest and loveliest cook I've ever seen" Captain Black suddenly commented from his end of the table. Angelica gave a small and very fake looking smile in mocking thanks before she set the tray down and began passing some food around.

Luiz was almost finished passing her own food around, getting farther down the table as she passed.

Angelica felt hands grab everything almost instantly off her tray, yet she was supposed to leave a special favorite soup of Black's all for him.

She began heading towards Black, feeling kinda nervous. As she walked, she spotted Jack and Gibbs, their eyes wide and glued to her.

_Great..._

Embarrassment overcame her quickly as the guys took her in. But she finally made it to Black.

"Wonderful Job" he whispered, once she had made it.

"T-Thanks, now let me just get your-" Angelica reached for the bowl but didn't realize how heavy it would be, seeming she had been carrying that heavy tray the whole time. The handle of the massive bowl carrier slipped and tipped sideways. Angelica gasped, horror freezing her to the bone as she suddenly flipped it over and straight onto Black...

* * *

**Yes I know, a cliffhanger! I will try to update whenever I get the chance, but for now, hang in there xD**


End file.
